


Steve and Bucky and Howlie

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Good Morning, Steve and Bucky [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Prompt: Veteranarian AU





	Steve and Bucky and Howlie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Veteranarian AU

Most of the time, Bucky loves his job. Loves being able to help animals and, by extension, people. Even if sometimes those people suck. Even if those people actually suck most of the time. And it’s not that they’re particularly cruel or terrible, they’re just kind of aggressively stupid. All the time. Bucky can fix a lot of things, but the stupid are so resistant to change.   
“Barnes,” someone calls, interrupting his train of thought. “New customer.”  
“Be right there.” Bucky answers, biting back a sigh. He knows it was his idea to start staying open longer on weekdays, but he might be starting to regret that.   
He takes that thought back immediately upon seeing said new customer. The guy is tall, maybe almost as tall as Bucky, maybe taller. He’s built, clearly works out, and his blond hair is in some middle stage of growing out, as is his beard. In short, he’s hot. The hottest guy Bucky has seen in… well, a long time.   
“Uh, hi. Dr. Barnes.” Bucky says, sticking out a hand.   
“Steve Rogers. And this is Howlie.” The man answers, shaking Bucky’s hand then gesturing to the dog at his side.  
“Oh, hello, there.” Bucky says, leaning down to pet the dog. Howlie nudges into his hand.   
“So, Mr. Rogers-”  
“Steve, please.”  
“Alright, Steve, what brings you here?”  
“Howlie and I just moved to Brooklyn and we heard that you’re the best. Came recommended by several of my friends.”  
“I’m flattered.”  
They talk about Howlie for a while, like they’re supposed to, in Bucky’s office, the dog in question happy to lay on the floor, tongue rolling out of his mouth. Bucky is charmed. After a while though, they talk about what brought Steve to Brooklyn (“Back to Brooklyn,” Steve admits. “I grew up here.”), a little bit about what he does, what his friends are like. Bucky wants nothing more than to get to know him better.   
Eventually though, Steve leaves (with Bucky’s business card), Howlie in tow.   
“Sam,” Bucky starts, draping himself over the receptionist’s desk. “Is it a conflict of interest if I date him?”  
“Probably?” Sam laughs. “No idea, man. But I’m not gonna stop you. How long has it been?”  
“Too long, my friend. Too long.” Bucky groans.   
\--//--  
Now that he’s met Steve, Bucky sees him everywhere. At the grocery store, the laundromat, everywhere. It’s kind of amazing. Bucky keeps making excuses to talk to him, but, unless he’s reading the situation totally wrong, Steve keeps making excuses to keep talking to him. They’re well on their way to becoming friends, and Bucky tells Sam as much.  
“That’s great, man. So ask him out.”  
“What, you think so? Is that a good idea?”  
“Yes, dude. It’s time to move on. Get a life.” Sam’s voice is firm, but not forceful. Bucky knows he’s right, too, and Sam clearly knows it.   
“James. She’s gone. She’s been gone. She’s not coming back.”  
“God, you make it sound like she’s dead.” Bucky jokes, ignoring what Sam really wants to talk about. Sam sighs.  
“I get it. You don’t want to talk about it. But at least consider it, okay? He seems to really like you.”  
Bucky nods, busying himself with paperwork.   
\--//--  
The next time Bucky sees Steve is at a bar on a Friday night. Steve is sitting at a table with a beer and a basket of fries. When Bucky wanders over to him, a little beyond tipsy, his whole face lights up.  
“Bucky! What are you doing here?” Steve asks. Bucky shrugs, grinning a little.  
“Just hanging out. Come here often?” He asks, then cringes. He opens his mouth to apologize, but Steve is laughing.   
“I bet you say that to all the boys.” He teases.  
“Just the cute ones.” Bucky winks. Steve blushes.  
“You wanna get out of here?” He asks. Bucky raises his eyebrows.  
“That’s pretty forward of you, Steve.”  
“Well, unless I’m suddenly terrible at reading people, we’ve been flirting since the moment I set foot in your office. So, not really.”  
“Fair enough. Let’s go.”


End file.
